Loving and Loved
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha bertemu dengan gadis itu saat pertengahan musim dingin. Gadis yang tidak pernah dicintai dan mencintai seseorang itu muncul di hadapannya dan memberikan pengaruh yang besar bagi keduanya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa rahasia dari gadis itu yang akan membawanya pada penderitaan terbesarnya. Didedikasikan untuk #EternalLoveForSasuHina.


Sasuke menghela nafas, uap berwarna putih keluar dari hidungnya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya untuk sekadar menghangatkan tangannya.

Sial sekali hari ini baginya, pertama anikinya merebut sepedanya untuk pergi ke sebuah perkumpulan tentang makhluk gaib. Alhasil ia harus berjalan kaki dan menaiki kereta.

Kedua, ia terlambat masuk sekolah. Padahal hari ini ada ujian yang diadakan oleh Anko-sensei, guru paling kejam dan penuh disiplin. Karena terlambat, ia dihukum untuk membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi sekolah, padahal hari ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin yang berarti suhu semakin rendah.

Ketiga, ia lupa membawa sarung tangan. Karena terburu-buru, ia sampai melupakan hal penting yang biasanya ia bawa.

Keempat, ia dikejar _fangirl_nya. Hal ini dikarenakan karena ia memasuki kamar mandi perempuan saat mau membersihkannya. Sedangkan saat itu, perkumpulan bulanan para _fangirl_nya yang ganas diadakan di kamar mandi.

Aneh, bukan? Mengadakan perkumpulan di sebuah tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuang zat sisa makanan. Sasuke bahkan bingung, kenapa ia memiliki fans yang se _absurd _itu.

Dan puncak dari kesialannya hari ini, dompet yang berisi seluruh uangnya hilang saat ia berusaha kabur dari _fans_. Yang tersisa hanya 2 keping uang 100 yen. Itu artinya, ia hanya bisa naik bus untuk sampai ke rumahnya.

Mengingat alasan bahwa hari ini hari tersialnya membuat dirinya mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, ia dapat menempuh halte bus yang berjarak 100 meter dari gerbang sekolahnya hanya dengan 2 menit.

Sesampainya di halte, ia membenarkan lilitan syal hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk. Tangan kanannya memainkan ponsel, sedangkan tangan kirinya membenarkan syal. Ia menggertakkan giginya saat melihat sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

From. : Baka Uchiha

Subject : Gomenasai~ ^^

_Gomenasai otoutou ku tersayang, karena membuatmu menaiki KERETA yang SEMPIT_

"Apa-apaan huruf kapital itu. Ia bermaksud mengejekku?!" geram Sasuke kesal, ia menggenggam erat syalnya kuat-kuat menahan emosinya.

_Hari ini hari sialmu ya...? Aku turut berduka cita yaa :))_

"Mana ada orang berduka menggunakan emot sialan itu!"

_Kau pasti tidak menggunakan sarung tangan, gomen. Tobi-san menyuruhku membawa 10 pasang sarung tangan untuk 'kebangkitan' dan aku pinjam sarung tanganmu yaa... Hehe_

_'Perkumpulan macam apa itu?! Menggunakan sarung tangan?!' _batin Sasuke sambil menggertakkan giginya.

_Oh ya, Dei-chan menyukai sepedamu jadi kuberikan :)_

"Aniki sialan! Itu kubeli susah payah, bodoh!" umpat Sasuke

_Aa, kau pasti mengataiku bodoh, aku tahu. Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku memberikannya. Pertama, sepedamu menabrak truk jadi ringsek deh. Itu karena aku parkir sembarangan :p. Kedua, karena aku tahu kamu benci barang rongsokan aku beri deh :p_

"Itachi sialan! Kampret!" umpat Sasuke

_Oh ya, satu lagi jangan mengumpat di tempat umum dan perhatikan syalmu. Lehermu pasti terlilit syal karena kesal. Jaa ne~_

**Trak**

Akhinya perantara pesan menyebalkan dari Itachi menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahan Sasuke. Bukan hanya membanting ponselnya, ia bahkan menginjak-injak ponselnya, di sertai dengan umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu.

Saking kesalnya, peringatan Itachi menjadi kenyataan. Ia terlilit syalnya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas lelah, ia menggerakkan syalnya kesal. Ia menunduk, menatap ponselnya yang hancur lalu mendengus, kemudian menatap ke jalan.

"Kaa-san, nii-san itu merusakkan ponselnya!" tunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang lewat di depannya. Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya.

"Jangan asal tunjuk, Rin. Jauhi orang depresi seperti itu."

"Hai' Kaa-san," angguk anak kecil itu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada ibunya.

"Hebat sekali. Sekarang aku dikira orang depresi," gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Kau menyedihkan," kata seseorang. Kuping Sasuke merasa panas, mendengar suara agak nyaring, khas gadis seumurannya. Tunggu... Gadis? Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia memicingkan matanya mengetahui dugaannya benar. Ia dapat melihat seorang gadis menatap ke depan.

Ia gulirkan irisnya ke bawah, menatap rok polos berwarna biru. "Uzu, huh?" gumam Sasuke yang dapat didengar oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya.

Sasuke menghadap ke depan, begitupula gadis itu. Ia berdeham kecil dan bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

"Sejak kau merusak ponselmu," jawab gadis bersurai indigo itu datar.

"Bagus sekali, sekarang aku jadi tontonan gadis."

Gadis itu mendengus, seolah mengejeknya, "Bukan hanya seorang gadis. Kau jadi tontonan publik."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia dapat melihat belasan orang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Heran, ngeri, bingung, dan terakhir pandangan mencela dari seorang nenek tua di seberang jalan.

Sasuke mendengus, ia menatap syalnya yang semakin melilit lehernya, seolah-olah ingin mencekiknya. Dengan emosi ia membenarkan syal dengan kedua tangannya. Tak peduli bahwa seorang gadis tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Itu akan membuatmu semakin terlilit," Sasuke hanya melirik gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apa pedulimu? Ini bukan urusanmu."

Gadis itu terkikik kecil, Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng, merespon pertanyaan Sasuke yang tersirat.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong orang yang hampir mati konyol hanya karena syalnya sendiri."

Sasuke tertohok mendengar ucapan gadis itu, emosinya kembali naik. "Urusai!" Ia menarik salah satu ujung syalnya. "Uhuk!"

"Kau tak apa?"

"Sial, tali mati. Uhuk! Uhuk!" umpat Sasuke yang disertai batuk.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" kali ini suara batuknya semakin kencang.

Ia terperanjat saat melihat seorang gadis yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh syal itu. Tapi ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

**Grep**

Sekarang pundaknya yang dicengkram oleh salah satu tangan gadis itu. "Tenanglah," ujar gadis itu dengan suara lembut yang berbeda dengan tadi.

Ajaibnya, Sasuke berhenti menolak. Ia hanya terdiam dan perasaannya mulai tenang. Sentuhan dan suara lembut gadis yang berada di depannya membuat ia terdiam. Tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia meneguk ludahnya, menyadari bahwa inilah jarak paling dekat dengan perempuan. Bahkan aroma shampo dan tubuh khas gadis itu dapat ia rasakan oleh indra penciumannya.

Sasuke juga baru menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya ini adalah gadis pertama yang membuat jarak sependek ini dengan dirinya. Ia selalu menjauhi perempuan, karena menurutnya perempuan adalah sosok yang mengganggu kecuali keluarganya. Hal tersebut membuatnya dirumorkan menyukai sesama jenis.

Sasuke mengamati warna rambut gadis di hadapannya. Ia tertegun melihat warnanya yang begitu indah, menurutnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu muda atau lebih ke indigo membuat kesan misterius pada gadis itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi mengamati rambut gadis itu.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah melihat warna rambut seperti ini, di mana ya?'_ batin Sasuke.

Irisnya kemudian bergerak menelusuri setiap inchi wajah gadis di depannya itu. Dahi yang tertutup poni, hidung mancung yang sedikit memerah, pipinya yang tidak terlalu tembam dan sedikit tirus, kulit putih pucat, dan terakhir bibir ranumnya yang merekah. Membuat Sasuke ingin mencoba merasakan bibir itu.

'_Damn! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_ batin Sasuke kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa ia sadari gadis di depannya tersenyum.

"Selesai," kata gadis itu tersenyum puas. Sasuke kembali menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Apa membantu seseorang perlu alasan?" gadis itu berbalik bertanya pada Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa bodoh seketika.

'_Apa yang aku tanyakan sih?'_ batin Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin menatap iris gadis di depannya. Gadis misterius itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati jalan.

"Membantu orang itu menyenangkan," ucap gadis itu dengan nada lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh butiran-buturan salju yang turun.

'_Apa gadis ini berkepribadian ganda? Tadi jutek, sekarang tersenyum bahagia. Cih,'_ batin Sasuke. Ia menatap gadis itu kembali. Ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak menggunakan syal. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh pundak gadis itu, tetapi ia urungkan saat mendengar suara lembut mengalun indah.

"Yuki…" Sasuke ikut mendongakkan kepalanya menatap butiran salju yang turun secara indah di hadapan mereka berdua. Ia menoleh ke samping saat merasakan bus selanjutnya tiba. Ia memperhatikan bus itu sampai tidak menyadari gadis itu telah berbalik menatapnya.

"Ehem," Sasuke menoleh menatap gadis di depannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak punya tatakrama ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Sasuke menahan emosinya karena merasa direndahkan.

"Mana ungkapan terimakasihmu?" kata gadis itu menagih satu kata yang ingin ia dengar dari pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu.

Sasuke melihat pintu bus akan segera ditutup. Ia cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, dan menaiki bus itu. Meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di halte bus.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian Sasuke dengan bus yang ditumpanginya. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya. Jendela itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai coklat panjang.

"Sudah selesai kan? Hinata-sama, cepatlah masuk. Aku tidak ingin kesehatanmu semakin memburuk," pinta pemuda itu. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian membuka pintu mobil di samping supir.

"Arigatou Nii-san."

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Sasu-kun," sambut wanita paruhbaya yang notabene adalah Ibu kandung Sasuke.

"Kaa-san, Itachi mana?" tanya Sasuke menahan untuk tidak menyeringai iblis.

"Ita-kun? Dia pergi ke Kyoto," kata Mikoto, Ibu kandung _Uchiha's brothers_ sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu.

"Apa?!" seru Sasuke tidak terima sambil mengikuti Ibunya ke dapur.

Mikoto berbalik sejenak, menatap anaknya heran. "Tidak usah kaget seperti itu. Itu hal biasa bukan? Observasi tentang tempat kebangkitan."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar. "Kenapa kaa-san membiarkan Itachi ikut perkumpulan aneh itu sih?!"

"Kenapa kau yang repot, Sasu-kun? Barusan Ita-kun sms kaa-san suruh menyampaikannya ke kamu, karena ponselmu tidak aktif," kata Mikoto menghidangkan makanan di meja.

"Ponselku rusak," Mikoto menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau ganti-ganti ponsel, Sasu-kun?"

"Tanya saja pada Itachi," balas Sasuke cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang menghela nafas lelah.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke melemparkan tasnya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi syalnya. Wangi gadis itu masih terasa oleh indra penciumannya. Wajahnya menghasilkan rona merah yang tipis saat mengingat senyum gadis itu.

"Sial! Ada apa denganku?" umpat Sasuke lirih.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, berkat Itachi lah yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

.

.

.

**1 Bulan Kemudian**

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan headphone yang melingkari lehernya. Emosinya meluap seketika saat Itachi pulang dari Kyoto dengan sepeda dan ponsel dan itu semua diberikan Itachi sebagai ungkapan terimakasih dan permintaan maaf.

Kini, ia pulang sekolah. Ia berencana melewati halte saat pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menemukan gadis itu berdiri sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan.

**Ckiit**

Sasuke mengerem mendadak, tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu tersentak kaget melihat Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Aku? Entahlah."

"Ooh," gadis itu bergumam dan mengangguk, merespon ucapan Sasuke.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada satu pun yang ingin memecahkan keheningan itu. Sasuke melirik gadis itu. Lagi-lagi tidak mengenakan syal, pikirnya.

**Sret**

"Kau bisa kedinginan kalau seperti itu," kata Sasuke melilitkan syalnya pada leher gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Naiklah," ajak Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, dingin sekali di sini."

Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu menyambut tangan Sasuke dengan senyum di wajahnya. Karena tidak ada tempat untuk boncengan, ia berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam erat pundak Sasuke.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Hai'. Tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga. Yoroshiku."

"Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke sambil mengayuh sepedanya, ia dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan di kedua pundaknya mengencang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu," gumam Hinata yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang, menatap keduanya dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Hinata-sama, aku turut bahagia jika kau bahagia," kata pemuda itu tersenyum lemah, kemudian memasuki mobil.

.

.

"Sasuke-san," panggil Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Kita mau kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Membeli ocha," kata Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya diikuti oleh Hinata yang turun dari sepeda Sasuke.

Sasuke memasuki kedai dan membeli 2 kaleng ocha lalu memberikan sekaleng kepada Hinata.

"Lebih baik kita berjalan, aku tidak mau kau pingsan karena kebanyakan berdiri."

"Sepedanya?" tanya Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah saat mendengar kekhawatiran Sasuke.

"Dituntun saja."

Dan mereka berjalan beriringan, ditemani oleh sepeda baru Sasuke.

.

.

.

_17 tahun yang lalu…_

_"Aku kutuk kau!" Pria itu hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan wanita yang jatuh terduduk._

_"Kau mengutukku?" tanya pria itu pura-pura terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa kutukan tidak berpengaruh bagiku?" wanita itu menyeringai membuat pria yang menjulang di hadapannya terkejut, walau sesaat._

_"Cih, aku tidak hanya mengutukmu, aku juga mengutuk klanmu!"_

_Pria itu menyejajarkan tubuhnya di depan wanita itu. Ia menarik dagu itu kasar. "Katakan lagi."_

_"Aku mengutuk klanmu," desis wanita itu_

_Plak_

_"Berani-beraninya kau jalang!" seru pria itu menampar sekuat tenaga membuat wanita berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Giginya yang menabrak dinding mulutnya membuat cairan kental berwarna merah itu keluar dari mulutnya._

_Pria itu tampak terengah-engah. Ia menghabiskan banyak tenaganya hanya untuk menampar wanita di hadapannya. Kemudian ia berdiri menatap tajam wanita yang kini menunduk dan berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba…_

"_Hwahahaha! Hahaha!" wanita itu tertawa terbahak-bahak saat pria itu baru berjalan 3 langkah. Pria itu berbalik menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wanita itu berseru, membuat muncratan darah dari mulutnya kemana-mana. "Aku juga mengutuk anakmu! Anak yang sedang dalam kandungan istrimu!"_

_Pria itu berjalan menghampiri wanita itu, ia menarik kerah kimono wanita itu hingga tubuh wanita itu melayang beberapa centi dari lantai. Tatapannya sarat akan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Hawa membunuh menguar di sekitarnya, tetapi wanita di hadapannya tidak merasa takut akan semua hal tersebut. Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, menantang pria di hadapannya._

"_Kau! Bangsat! Jalang!" geram pria itu melemparkan tubuh wanita itu ke tembok, disusul oleh darah yang berceceran yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya terkekeh, ia menyibakkan rambut panjangnya dengan berani._

"_Jalang? Heh, bukannya kau berselingkuh dengan si __**Jalang**__ ini?" Tiba-tiba pria itu ada di hadapannya, berdiri layaknya penguasa._

"_Hentikan omong kosongmu Shion! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusak pewarisku!"_

_Wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Shion itu menyeringai dan berkata, "Terlambat," ucapnya disertai dengan senyuman mautnya._

"_Apa maksudmu?" pria itu menahan emosinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Anak itu… Ia sudah kukutuk, sejak kau lebih memilih istri sialanmu itu, daripada aku!"_

"_Kau-"_

"_Saat ia menyukai manusia, dan manusia itu juga menyukainya. Itu adalah awal bencana," kata Shion dengan nada menyeramkan, "Karena saat mereka berciuman. Anakmu akan mati dan kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"_

"_Beraninya kau!"_

"_Ya, aku adalah penyihir yang berani mengutuk seorang bangsawan youkai sepertimu!" seru Shion sebelum menggerakkan tangannya membentuk sebuah pola sihir, "Dan kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang kualami selama bertahun-tahun, sama sepertiku."_

"_Itu tidak akan terjadi!" bantah pria itu._

"_Kehilangan pewaris menyakitkan bukan? Youkai memang makhluk abadi, tapi kuputus keabadian mereka dengan kutukanku. Tapi tenang saja, hal itu tidak berlaku jika mereka tidak saling mencintai atau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

.

.

"Rumahmu dimana Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke yang kini membonceng gadis Hyuuga setelah membeli sekaleng minuman hangat di emperan toko. Ia memutuskan membonceng Hinata karena permintaan dari gadis itu.

"Aku lupa," Sasuke mendecakkan lidah saat mendengar jawaban dari si sulung Hyuuga.

"Kau bukan nenek-nenek yang lupa rumahnya Hyuuga," sindir Sasuke. Wajah Hinata mendadak memerah saat mendengarnya.

"Berhenti di sini saja, Sasuke-san," kata Hinata mencengkram pundak Sasuke lebih kuat, sebagai tanda ia ingin berhenti.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Hinata mengangguk dan berdeham sebagai jawaban.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke memberhentikan sepedanya, Hinata lalu turun dari sepeda Sasuke. Ia membungkuk sembari berkata, "Arigatou Sasuke-san."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, anggap saja tadi adalah ucapan terimakasihku yang telat aku ucapkan," kata Sasuke datar.

"Angkuh sekali," komentar Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar komentar Hinata.

"Kau tak sepolos yang kukira," balas Sasuke.

Hinata mendecakkan lidahnya, "Lebih baik kau pulang sana!" usir Hinata sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah gang yang sempit.

"Hei!" seru Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, namun entah kenapa Hinata bergerak cepat sekali, sehingga Sasuke tidak berhasil menahan tangan Hinata.

Hinata tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan seruan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang semakn menjauh, ia mencengkram _stang _sepedanya kuat-kuat. Ia menelan ludah, lalu berseru.

"Hati-hati," Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke segera mengayuh sepedanya, ia tak menyadari Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum sekadar melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Akhirnya…" gumamnya tersenyum bahagia kemudian berbalik dan memasuki gang dengan langkah riang. Sesekali ia bersenandung.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang dadanya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" suara batuk yang begitu menyakitkan menggema di gang sempit dan sepi itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Hinata menutupi mulutnya, menahan cairan kental yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk!" setelah batuk itu berhenti, Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan sambil mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

'_Darah…'_ batin Hinata dalam hati. Matanya terasa memanas, air mata terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks… Hiks…" pandangannya memburam disertai dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata perlahan turun ke pipinya.

"Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku terus seperti ini?" gumam Hinata putus asa, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang mulai terdengar kencang. Pundaknya bergetar, ia menyentuh salju putih di sekitarnya. Membuat warna merah di sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sisa darah di mulutnya menetes ke syal Sasuke.

**Bruk**

"Hinata-sama, anda harus menjaga kondisi tubuh anda. Apalagi ini musim dingin," kata seorang pemuda memberi sebuah mantel. Hinata menengok ke belakang, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang.

"Neji-nii," gumam Hinata lirih, jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di sekitar pipinya. Neji mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap bibir Hinata.

"Saya yakin, akan ada orang yang akan menghapus air mata anda Hinata-sama. Apa anda mengalaminya 'lagi'?" tanya Neji memastikan, walau sudah jelas terlihat dari bibir Hinata yang meneteskan darah. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi anda akan sampai di mansion, Hinata-sama. Sementara minumlah ini," kata Neji menyodorkan obat kepada Hinata yang langsung diterima dengan baik olehnya.

"Arigatou Neji-nii."

Neji menghela nafas, ia menatap Hinata prihatin, "Kenapa kau harus memaksakan dirimu Hime? Kau selalu menunggunya setiap hari di Halte bus. Di setiap musim, dan kau memaksakan dirimu hari ini. Kenapa anda tidak menyerah saja Hime?" Hinata langsung tersentak dan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak Neji, aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Tapi Hinata-sama, belum tentu pemuda Uchiha itu akan berbalik dan mengejar anda. Kau tak lihat betapa banyak gadis di sekelilingnya?!" Hinata tertegun, dadanya bertambah sakit mendengar penuturan Neji.

"Tapi…"

"Hinata-sama menyerahlah dan lakukan perjodohan dengan Gaara Sabaku," air mata kembali menurun ke pipi Hinata.

"Tidak Neji…" elak Hinata lirih. "Sasuke… Sasuke-san adalah alasan kenapa aku bertahan sampai sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau…"

"Ya, aku mencintainya… Sangat mencintainya Neji…"

.

.

.

Esok harinya, seperti biasa Sasuke selalu menggunakan sepedanya setiap ia pulang dan berangkat ke sekolah. Ia tak menyukai menggunakan mobil atau motor yang menunjukkan status sosialnya. Ia menyukai sepeda karena dapat mengurangi polusi udara dan sebagai sarana olahraga. Dan juga dengan menggunakan sepeda, otaknya semakin cemerlang.

Dan di hari itu setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga. Mengantarkannya pulang atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke sebuat taman bermain adalah salah satu aktivitas rutinnya di musim dingin. Kedekatannya dengan Hinata membuat mereka saling tidak memanggil dengan marga satu sama lain.

Tanpa ia sadari, musim dingin sudah berlalu. Salju-salju mulai mencair dan berganti dengan tanaman-tanaman yang mulai bermekaran. Bunga sakura sebagai simbol musim semi di Jepang. Dan ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa ini telah memasuki pertengahan musim semi.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo telah menunggunya di halte bus tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ia menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin ke Ueno Park," pinta Hinata mulai menaiki sepeda Sasuke. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jarang sekali Hinata membuat permintaan, karena biasanya Sasuke lah yang langsung memutuskan kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Tumben sekali," komentar Sasuke dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Aku ingin melihat bunga sakura. Kata temanku bunga sakura di sana indah."

"Kau memiliki teman? Tak kusangka."

**Ctak**

"Aw, sakit bodoh!" Hinata mengabaikan protesan Sasuke. Ia menatap toko-toko di sepanjang jalan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, tidak ada satu pun yang berminat untuk membangun percakapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di depan sekolahku saja?"

"Aku takut dengan teman-temanmu," jawab Hinata. Ia mendecakkan lidah, "Lagipula Uzu dan Konoha tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menyetujui. Setelah itu, mereka saling terdiam menikmati hembusan angin di musim semi.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di pelataran parkiran Ueno Park. Tempat di mana banyak sekali pohon sakura yang menggugurkan bunganya. Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya diikuti dengan Hinata yang sudah turun dari sepeda Sasuke. Ia berada di samping Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu sekilas sebelum menariknya menuju pintu masuk. "Perhatikan langkahmu, kau bisa tersesat."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang merekah, ia mengangguk dan bergumam yang dapat didengar Sasuke. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan sore itu. Hinata bersemangat sekali melihat bunga-bunga itu berguguran dan hal itu juga dirasakan oleh semua orang di Ueno Park, kecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih bersemangat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu, tapi ia lebih suka saat melihat gadis itu bersikap jutek kepadanya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga menyukai ekspresi gadis ini sekarang. Labil, bukan? Mungkin jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada Itachi, ia pasti akan mendapat tawa dari kakak pembawa sialnya itu.

Tapi ia juga berterimakasih, berkat Itachi lah mereka dapat bertemu. Entah kenapa ia merasa perasaan hangat mulai menjalari hatinya. Apa ini tanda bahwa ia mencintai gadis di sampingnya ini? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa kata cinta bisa terbesit di otaknya? Ia mendengus memikirkannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Tapi ia malah melihat beberapa gadis mengerling nakal kepadanya. Tidak di sekolah atau di tempat umum, ia tetap memiliki penggemar. Ia menghela nafas.

Hinata menengok ke samping kiri,"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata saat mendengar helaan nafas dari Sasuke.

"Bisa kita cari tempat yang sepi?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, ia melirik sekelilingnya dan tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah mengarungi manusia mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat di mana pohon tersebut belum bermekaran bunga sakura. Sepi, itulah kata yang menggambarkan tempat itu. Beberapa rantingnya berjatuhan, tempat ini sungguh tidak terawat. Pantas saja tempat ini sepi sekali.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya melihat keadaan di hadapannya, ia melirik Hinata yang justru tersenyum senang. Hinata menoleh saat menyadari tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan beli takoyaki," gumam Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit meninggalkan Hinata, Sasuke kembali ke tempat yang tidak terawat itu. Ia menahan nafas melihat pemandangan baru yang tersaji di depannya sekarang. Ia mengeratkan peganganny pada wadah takoyaki yang baru dibelinya itu.

'_Ini tidak mungkin kan?'_ batinnya, ia menatap tidak percaya. Ia melihat benda berwarna hitam memanjang di sekitar punggung gadis itu. Tangannya bergetar, ia sempat merutuki dirinya yang seperti orang ketakutan.

Gadis itu berbalik, ia juga kaget melihat Sasuke yang juga memandangnya. Ia menatap Sasuke panik, ia turun dari dahan pohon yang berbunga sakura. Sasuke juga bingung melihat pohon itu dengan cepat bertumbuhan bunga sakura.

Saat itulah kejadian buruk akan menimpa keduanya ketika Sasuke menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya, Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah seorang manusia.

.

.

_Kata orang, cinta itu dapat membuat seorang gadis tampak lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Saat itu, seorang gadis kecil memiliki sebuah impian. Impian untuk merasakan bagaimana dicintai seseorang._

_Sepanjang ia hidup, ia tidak pernah dicintai dan disayangi karena kutukan penyihir yang diberikan kepadanya. Senyum palsu itu mereka tunjukkan semata-mata hanya untuk sikap formalitas, bukan tulus dari hati. Hinata muak melihat senyuman itu, ia ingin keluar dari mansionnya dan merasakan hidup sebagai seorang manusia._

_Hiashi setuju atas permintaan Hinata, karena pada saat itu rumor negatif tentang Hyuuga yang mulai berkeliaran. Dengan dibiarkannya Hinata bersekolah dengan manusia mungkin mengurangi rumor tak sedap itu. Dan itulah awal kesalahan Hiashi._

_Saat itu, Neji yang notabene pengawal Hinata sedang sakit dan Hyuuga yang sibuk menangani kebangkrutan yang semakin dekat tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang biasanya diantar-jemput, sekarang tidak ada pengawasan._

_Dengan langkah ringan Hinata brjalan menuju halte bus, ia melihat seorang pemuda misterius yang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Walau wajah itu datar, tapi ia bisa menangkap berbagai macam emosi di mata kelamnya. Hinata terkikik pelan melihatnya._

_Pemuda itu menoleh menatap Hinata datar dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan menunjuk alis pria itu. Saat merasakan alisnya naik, pria itu memalingkan wajah, menahan semburat tipis di pipinya. Dan itu tak luput dari Hinata._

_Sejak itulah Hinata pertama kalinya mencintai manusia. Ia mulai mengikuti pemuda itu tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda itu. Dan setelah ia mengetahui nama pemuda itu, ia memberanikan diri bertemu untuk kedua kalinya dengan pemuda itu. Dan itulah dimulainya cerita Hyuuga Hinata._

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan di kasurnya. Ia mengambil bantal dan menutupi matanya saat ia merasakan sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengerang tanda tidak suka.

"Ohayou Sasu-chan~" Mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, rasa kantuknya hilang sudah. Dengan gerakan yang tidak dapat diprediksi, Sasuke melempar seseorang yang menyapanya dengan bantal.

"Itachi!" seru Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kau sudah pulang dari Osaka?"

Pemuda yang juga berambut raven itu mengangguk. "Bangunlah pemalas, kau lupa kalo aku memberitahumu bahwa aku pulang akhir musim panas?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, bagaimana bisa ia lupa jadwal kepulangan kakaknya. Ia melirik kalender yang berada di atas meja di samping kasurnya.

'_Musim panas ya? Sebentar lagi musim gugur,'_ batin Sasuke lalu menatap kakaknya malas saat mendengar dehaman yang keluar dari anikinya itu.

Itachi bangkit dari lantai marmer karena jatuh saat di lempar bantal oleh Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika malam nanti kita menonton kembang api?"

Sasuke menatap datar kakaknya, "Ajak saja teman wanitamu. Jangan aku."

"Sasuke kau tidak bisa menolak. Ingat taruhan yang sudah kita lakukan? Jika aku pulang dari Osaka sebelum kau bangun, kau harus menuruti semua ajakanku."

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, "Taruhan konyol."

Itachi menatap Sasuke gemas, "Turuti saja!" Sasuke menghela nafas, sejak kapan kakaknya menjadi seperti ibunya.

"Hn," dan setelah bergumam seperti itu, Sasuke harus menerima pelukan erat dari kakaknya.

.

.

"Kaa-san mana Itachi?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Ibunya yang sibuk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

Mikoto menoleh menatap anak bungsunya. "Kyaaa~ Sasu-chan tampan sekali," puji Mikoto layaknya _fansgirl_nya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, "Dimana Itachi, kaa-san?""

"Yukata yang kau pakai bagus sekali Sasu-chan~. Itachi ada di teras."

"Aku pergi dulu, kaa-san," pamit Sasuke.

"Hai' hati-hati," seru Mikoto. Setelah sampai di teras ia melihat kakaknya dan menghampirinya, lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju festival musim panas diselenggarakan.

Sasuke terdiam, sedangkan Itachi berceloteh mengenai organisasinya yang semakin maju. Pikiran Sasuke berjalan kemana-mana, ia mengingat kejadian 3 bulan lalu.

_Flashback_

Setelah melihat kejadian yang tidak masuk akal, ia tetap berjalan menuju Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan seketika itu sayap berwarna hitam yang keluar dari punggung gadis itu menghilang.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke dingin, tidak ada sikap beramah-tamah kepada gadis di depannya. Hinata tetap menunduk, tidak menjawab.

"Tidak menjawab?" Sasuke menyerahkan takoyaki ke Hinata dan berbalik, "Aku pulang, aku yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri dengan sayapmu itu," tambah Sasuke sinis, Hinata mendongak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tetap terdiam, tidak berani mengejar Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka tidak bertemu kembali hingga musim semi berlalu. Kejadian itu memberikan memori yang ingin dilupakan dari kedua belah pihak itu.

_Flashback off_

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, mereka sudah sampai di festival kembang api. Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk pelan, "Sasuke aku ke toilet dulu, kau keliling saja dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri festival yang ramai itu. Tak jarang ia mendapat rayuan dari gadis-gadis yang melihatnya. Ia menolaknya dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat gadis-gadis itu _nosebleed._ Sasuke berjalan semakin memasuki festival itu, ia berusaha mencari tempat yang sepi. Mata elangnya bergerak kesana-kemari sampai ia terhenti pada satu titik.

Jepit rambut berwarna lavender yang menyanggul rambut seorang gadis. Ia terdiam kaku saat melihat gadis itu tertawa dengan penjual permen apel. Ia tak peduli banyak orang yang juga mencelanya karena ia terhenti di tengah jalan, tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah menuju gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Awalnya ia terkejut melihat Sasuke, kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan permen apel di genggaman tangan kanannya. Dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Mau?"

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan dan memandangi air danau itu dalam keheningan sampai suara lembut yang dirindukan Sasuke mulai terdengar.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun," ujar Hinata lirih sambil mencengkram kimononya. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya," Hinata menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat dan mencengkram kimononya hingga kusut. "Aku adalah bangsawan youkai, konyol bukan?"

"Aku terlahir dari perkawinan antara youkai dengan malaikat."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku abadi, memiliki sayap hitam dan memiliki kekuatan seperti malaikat tidak seperti youkai," Hinata tersenyum, "Kau boleh tertawa atau mengejekku. Tapi itulah kenyataannya," Sasuke menggertakkan giginya mendengar kata terakhir Hinata.

"Tapi… Ayahku membuat kesalahan yang merugikan diriku," Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya ia menoleh menatap Hinata, ia bisa melihat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Ayahku berselingkuh dengan penyihir dan aku dikutuk. Setiap musim dingin tubuhku selalu melemah entah kenapa. Aku juga memiliki kekurangan Sasuke-kun," tambah Hinata menoleh menatap iris Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah dicintai oleh siapapun di dunia ini. Ibuku telah meninggal saat melahirkan diriku. Aku anak tunggal satu-satunya di keluargaku. Mereka takut pada youkai sepertiku. Tapi kau tidak."

"Aku memiliki mimpi," Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya mentap hamparan bintang di langit. "Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang," Air mata mulai turun di pipinya. "Ingin merasakan bagaimana disayangi oleh seseorang dan aku merasakannya saat bersamamu Sasuke," kata Hinata menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Kau angkuh, dingin, menyebalkan… dan konyol. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi kau lupa. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti penguntit, tapi aku selalu mengikutimu."

"Aku selalu nyaman setiap bersamamu, tapi aku dapat menerimanya jika kau membenciku."

"Aku-" ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara kembang api.

**Duar!**

**Sret**

"Diamlah, jangan berkata apapun," ujar Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata tersentak merasakan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku hanya merasa terkhianati," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa Hinata," tambah Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Hinata lirih.

Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya, ia menaruh kepalanya di pundak Hinata dan menghirup aroma gadis itu. "Jadi… Tetaplah bersamaku Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun… hiks… hiks…" tangis Hinata semakin deras, ia balas memeluk Sasuke erat dan mencengkram punggung Sasuke yang terbalut yukata. Bagian dada baju Sasuke basah karena air mata Hinata.

Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya, ia menarik dagu Hinata dan menatap iris Hinata dalam-dalam, "Hinata aku mencintaimu."

Bertepatan dengan itu Sasuke mencium tepat di bibir Hinata yang juga dibalas oleh Hinata. Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan berjinjit. Diiringi dengan air mata Hinata yang masih mengalir. Mereka melepaskan ciuman saat merasa kehabisan oksigen dan saling menempelkan dahi dan menatap manik lawan jenis.

**Wush**

Angin mulai menerpa kedua belah pihak itu. Bertepatan dengan itu sebuah cahaya bulan menyinari kaki Hinata.

"A-re?" Hinata terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"Hinata. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke khawatir saat melihat kaki Hinata mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Hinata menggeleng sambil memandang kakinya.

"Hinata-sama jauhi dia!" seru seorang pemuda berlari mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Neji?" Hinata dan Sasuke berbalik menatap Neji bingung.

"Kau akan mati Hinata-sama," Neji mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Neji menatap Sasuke tajam,"Kutukan itu bekerja, Hinata akan mati. Dasar manusia sialan!"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar peringatan Neji, bahunya bergetar dan matanya terbelalak kaget. _'Jangan-jangan…'_ batin Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu mengataiku?" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya. Sedangkan Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika dia mencium manusia yang dicintainya. Dia akan mati!"

Sasuke terdiam kaku, ia syok saat mendengar ucapan Neji, ia menyesal mencium Hinata seperti ini. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan giginya.

"Sasuke kun," panggil Hinata, Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata.

**Sret**

Hinata menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan kembali menciumnya, hal itu membuat tubuhnya menghilang makin cepat. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan menyesali perbuatanmu Sasuke-kun. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia dicintai olehmu," air mata mulai menurun di pipi Sasuke dan dengan segera Hinata menghapusnya.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke lirih.

" Neji terimakasih atas segalanya dan telah membantuku selama ini," tambah Hinata yang membuat tangisan Neji semakin deras.

Sasuke memeluk erat Hinata seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dan di detik-detik selanjutnya Hinata menghilang, menyisakan kehampaan di hati kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian**

**Konoha,Winter**

**Bruk**

"Sasuke-san?" tanya seorang pria paruhbaya saat ia menabrak Sasuke di undakan kuil.

Sasuke menatap Hiashi datar, "Hiashi-san."

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, ikut aku," ajak Hiashi.

.

.

Setelah meminum ocha hangat di sebuah kedai, Hiashi memutuskan memulai pembicaraan. "Aku berdo'a ke kuil agar aku dimaafkan oleh Shion atas kesalahan yang kuperbuat."

Sasuke menunduk mendengarkan, sesekali ia menyeruput ocha yang juga dibelinya.

"Roh Shion bersemayam di kuil itu. Aku harus merendahkan diriku untuk bertemu dengan Hinata kembali," lanjut Hiashi, tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang gelas gemetar saat mendengar kata Hinata disebutkan. "Aku bersyukur…" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah tegas dan berwibawa didepannya.

Garis-garis tegas dan kerutan memberikan kesan bahwa usianya sudah tidak muda lagi." … Anakku dicintai oleh orang yang tepat."

Mendadak tatapan Sasuke kosong saat mendengarnya, ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya. "Jam 3 sore, Neji ingin bertemu denganmu di halte bus dekat SMA mu dulu," setelah itu Hiashi membayar minumannya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam kaku di mejanya.

**03.30 p.m**

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sampai di halte 30 menit yang lalu dan menunggu Neji sambil berdiri. Sesekali ia merutuki Neji yang membuatnya menunggu lama. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai halte.

Sial sekali hari ini, ia lupa menggunakan syal dan sarung tangan. Ditambah dengan saat ini dikabarkan akan terjadi badai salju. Ia berharap Neji cepat datang dan tidak membiarkannya mati kedinginan di tempat ini.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke kesal.

**Wush**

"Badainya sudah mulai, ya?" gumam Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap di halte dan tidak perrgi kemana-mana, ia khawatir akan terbawa oleh badai salju itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengumpat akan membunuh Neji saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Tiba-tiba sinar matahari muncul. Membuat Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya sebelum membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Bahkan durasi badai yang dikatakan 1-2 jam malah terjadi 3 detik.

"Kau tetap menyedihkan…" gumam suara seorang wanita. Wanita…? Bukankah tadi hanya ia sendiri di halte ini, dengan scepat kilat ia menengok dan mendapati seorang wanita menggunakan syal hitamnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, wanita yang berjalan ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut. ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Hinata…"

"Ya Sasuke-kun. Aku Hinata, lama tidak berjumpa."

**Bruk**

Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata erat dan menggumamkan nama wanita itu. Hinata balas memeluk Sasuke dan tersenyum maklum. Hinata meregangkan pelukannya lalu melepaskan syal hitamnya dan mengalungkannya di leher Sasuke.

Ia menarik syal yang sudah dikalungkannya ke leher Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sengaja mencium bibir Hinata. Dan Sasuke tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu, ia mencium Hinata penuh cinta. Menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya selama 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Lalu melepaskan ciuman itu dan mereka saling menempelkan dahi pada masing-masing lawan jenis.

"Hinata…"

"Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu melanjutkan, "Hinata…"

"Ya?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

**END**

**Endingnya gaje dan nggantung ya? Gomen, kalo dibuat nggak gaje bisa-bisa 6k. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk menyemarakkan event #EternalLoveForSasuHina dan juga untuk temanku yang tidak mau kusebutkan namanya. Temanku itu sangat merepotkan, menyemangatiku, kebanyakan minta maaf padahal nggak punya salah. Dan ia ikut serta membantuku mengalahkan wb sialan ini.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Hotarubi no Mori e, Inu Boku no SS, dan novel temenku untuk bagian ciumannya. Lalu kukembangkan sendiri menjadi fic aneh ini. Terimakasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic dengan words 5k+ ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lain saya.**


End file.
